Applied Physics Letters, Volume 79, Number 26, pages 4280 to 4282, December 2001, disclose a light source which emits directional radiation and which comprises a two-dimensional photonic crystal.
It could, however, be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor component which emits radiation into a specific solid angle range with high efficiency and to provide a photonic crystal for coupling in radiation or for coupling out radiation.